The present disclosure relates generally to a lift assembly, and more particularly to a lift assembly having, among other things, a control mechanism in combination with multiple directional devices to facilitate efficient, versatile, and precise incremental leveling, securing, rising, and lowering of a platform.
Lift assemblies have found useful application with horticulturists for indoor growing of among other things, plants, fruits, herbs, and vegetables. In this regard, indoor plant growth for decorative, food source, medicinal, or other purposes has become a very sophisticated activity with many improvements over the last decade. In addition to water and nutrients, light is an important element in the growth of plants. It has long been a common practice to use artificial light to mimic the natural outdoor light for indoor growing operations. Application of artificial light has been refined to such an extent that light, temperature, light wavelength, duration of the applied light, and the height in which the light is introduced above the desired target have all been studied and refined. Accordingly, the height of the light from the plant is critical, and continued fine adjust is often needed to maximize plant growth. It is not uncommon to adjust the height of the light source on a daily basis, all in an effort to maximize the growth cycle.
Currently, there are several different lift devices or assemblies on the market that allow the user to manually adjust the height of the artificial light relative to the plant. One such method utilizes a pair of locking rope device. In these assemblies the light is held in place and a pair of rope locking devices, common in the tie down industry or sold through hydroponic supply outlets, are secured to a platform having plants or other vegetation disposed thereon. The rope locking devices are positioned in such a manner to allow the user to lift and lower the platform. However, these devices require the user to adjust the height of a first end or side of the platform using one of the rope locking devices, and subsequently adjust the height of the opposite or second end or side of the platform using the other rope locking device. This method of height adjust places the platform at an angled position after the first end is lifted and before the second end can be lift, potentially causing any object positioned on the platform to fall off the platform.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lift assembly having, among other things, a control mechanism in combination with multiple directional devices to facilitate efficient, versatile, and precise incremental leveling, securing, rising, and lowering of a platform.